Embodiments of the present invention relate to computer-generated environments, and more specifically, to computer-mediated reality technology.
Computer-mediated reality technology such as virtual reality, augmented reality, or other virtual representative environments for example, refers to the ability to digitally add information to, subtract information from, or otherwise manipulate one's perception of reality through the use of a wearable computer or hand-held device such as, for example, a smartphone. Virtual representative environments, for example, allow humans to interact with a computer via a computer-simulated environment. Augmented reality environments differ from virtual reality environments in that a real-world or “live” environment is “augmented” by computer-generated or extracted real-world sensory inputs such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data.